Weapon
by Ethriel
Summary: “You have my heart, my soul, my body and my will until the day You tire of my undying devotion.” What happens when a submissive becomes independent? How will Kai reclaim Tala from the opposition? AU KaiTala
1. Chapter 1

Weapon Chapter One

-

Okay, this is a KaiTala ice-hockey fic. There is Yaoi, and hints of Yuri. I repeat - **EXPLICIT YAOI!** **YAOI HATERS GO ELSEWHERE!**

My first idea while writing this was PWP, but then I got about a quarter way through this chapter, hit something, and didn't want to stop. And it became a PWP with plot. It is now a fiction about Dominance and submission, with (hopefully) enough information for those of you who think its all whipping and pain and humiliation. It isn't, that's S&M territory, not D/s. But anyways, here is a brief description of the positions.

Net minder: The net minder's primary task is simple - keep the puck out of his own net. Offensively, he may start his team down the ice with a pass, but seldom does he leave the net he guards. (For short, this guy will be called a goalie; dunno if you use that word in America but bleh! I'm putting it in anyway!)

Defence: These players try to stop the incoming play at their own blue line. They try a break-up passes, blocked shots, cover opposing boards and clear the puck from in front of their own goal. Offensively, they get the puck to their forwards and follow the play to the attacking zone, positioning themselves just inside their opponents blue line at the "points".

Centre: The striker on the ice, the centre leads the attack by carrying the puck on offence. On defence, he tries to disrupt a play before it gets on his team's side of the ice.

Wings: The Wings team-up with the Centre, on the attack, to set up shots on goal. Defensively, they attempt to break-up plays by their counterparts and upset the shot attempts.

The Officials

Referee: Black and White striped shirt with Orange armbands. The referee supervises the game, calls the penalties, determines goals and handles face-offs at centre ice to start each period.

Linesman: Black and White striped shirt. Two are used. They call offside, offside passing, icing and handle all face-offs not occurring in centre ice. They do not call penalties but can recommend to the referee that a penalty be called.

Goal Judges: One sits off-ice behind each goal and indicates whether goal has been scored by turning on a red light just above their station. The referee can ask his advice on disputed goals, but the referee has final authority and can overrule the goal judge.

Official Scorer: The Official Scorer determines which player scores and credits assists, if there are any. He may consult the referee, but the scorer is the final authority in crediting points.

The players:

Net minder Crimson Phoenixes: Steve - Ice Wolves: Dunga

Right Defence Crimson Phoenixes: Lee Chan - Ice Wolves: Johnny McGregor

Left Defence Crimson Phoenixes: Rei Kon - Ice Wolves: Tala Ivanov

Right Wing Crimson Phoenixes: Garland - Ice Wolves: Bryan Kuznetsov

Left Wing Crimson Phoenixes: Brooklyn - Ice Wolves: Spencer

Centre Crimson Phoenixes: Kai Hiwatari - Ice Wolves: Michael Parker

These are the main characters for the Crimson Phoenixes and the Ice Wolves, there are about 12 subs, but I'm going to ignore the frequent changes in hockey and keep it as all the same, okay? The subs are never brought into this game. Too many players, not enough Bladers who I can see playing hockey.

Three Oc's are mentioned in passing, with brief conversations, but it's not an OC centred fic. However, Faith Ivanov -whom I own- plays centre. Jemma Scott and May-lin Kyuuka belong to My Harlequin Romance. Jemma plays Right Wing, and May-lin plays goalie for the girl's team, The Pirates.

Once again - **EXPLICIT YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE!**

You've been warned. Don't like, don't read, don't flame, don't report, don't bitch.

Summary: "_You have my heart, my soul, my body and my will until the day You tire of my undying devotion._" What happens when a submissive becomes independent? How will Kai reclaim Tala from the opposition? AU KaiTala

-

The soft hiss of metal slicing smoothly through ice was drowned out by the usual sounds of a practise well done. The boys spoke in groups of two or three as they skated out of the rink and into the locker room, certain members of the team bursting into laughter and slapping one another's backs as they trooped inside.

That was all but three males, who were located to one side by the benches where the coach sat during the games and practise.

The first was the tallest, though currently the shortest as he sat on the bench, staring at the two panting youths above him. His hair was a royal blue, the bangs partially obscuring his russet eyes from view. His arms were folded and resting on the guard railing, and though his posture was of someone who just wanted to fall asleep, Hiro Granger was wide awake and gazing analytically at the two remaining players.

Michael Parker, captain of the Ice Wolves, was and was not his main concern. True that while the tall and rather broad redheaded American's game had never been better, he'd noticed the boys wandering eyes. If he should leave it a while longer, something else might wander. He was at this 'meeting' only because he was team captain. The discussion about keeping his pants buttoned would be brought up when his main concern had gone.

The second redhead, a little shorter and leaner than the first, was standing with his arms folded across his chest, hockey stick resting on the railing beside Michael's. Tala Ivanov had only been attending the school for three months, and playing hockey with the Ice Wolves for two.

While Tala was a good player, fast and quick on the ball -or puck, as the case was- he seemed to be having problems settling in with the team. For this there were two reasons.

Number one being that his previous hockey team, the Crimson Phoenixes, had been the rival team of the Ice Wolves. Reason two was that rumour had divulged Tala was dating the Captain of the opposing team, Kai Hiwatari. Rumour also said that the couple had broken-up two months ago, just before Tala joined the Ice Wolves' team. Nobody knew what to believe and didn't dare pry lest the redhead get volatile about it.

Hiro shifted slightly on his seat, still gazing up at the two who were staring quizzically at him, and tilted his head back, offering the slighter redhead a smile. "How are things going Tala?" Hiro suspected he would get the same answer he always did when he asked this question.

"Fine."

'Should have known.' Hiro thought to himself. "Settling in alright?"

"Fine."

"Lookie here Tala, I'm going to be straight with you. I don't really know or care how you're settling in. You know that don't you?"

"Yes."

Hiro hated that Tala only seemed to give one word answers, and multi-worded insults. "Now I don't hold it against you that you were formerly on the Crimson Phoenixes' team, you played with the school you attended, fair enough. Neither do I hold it against you that you dated Kai Hiwatari, possibly the human being I loathe most in this world."

Hiro detected a slight twitch above Tala's left eye and the redhead's cheeks went taut and his lips narrowed into a firm line as he obviously refrained from replying to this comment. Hiro knew that if he had been anything but the Ice Wolves' coach, he would have received a nasty retort in turn to his observation and minor dig.

"This said, I know you know things but are refusing to share the knowledge with your new team."

"You mean the strengths and weaknesses of the players of Crimson Phoenixes?" Tala asked calmly, arching a brow as he met Hiro's level stare.

"Yes. Previous injuries, the weaker points in their offence and defence…" Hiro coaxed soothingly.

He believed he might have made a break-through. Usually when he implied or broached this subject, the redhead broke eye-contact until Hiro walked off or dropped the topic, or on the odd occasion Tala had point blank turned his back on Hiro. Now the redhead was answering and Hiro knew he had to approach with caution.

"Most specifically about Kai Hiwatari, am I correct?"

"Right on the button Tala. You know him personally, he'd tell you if he was feeling a little…off…his ankle, perhaps. Or maybe his ribs, his arm, his shoulder…you know what I mean."

Tala smiled a little, nodding. "Yes, I know **exactly** what you mean."

"Sharing this information would prove your loyalty to your team, Tala."

"And sharing the information with you, Hiro, would be betraying my old friends." The blue-eyed teen retorted icily and though he continued to smile, the smile had turned as cold and condescending as his voice. "And while I **am** loyal to the team, sadly I cannot share that information with you."

"You do realise you won't be accepted until you've proved yourself loyal to us?" Hiro asked, just as frostily as the redhead.

Tala shrugged. "Accepted or not I'll play, I don't **prove** myself to **anyone**. If you and your team, however, wish to think that I'm trying to prove myself to you, be my guest. It isn't true, but I can't stop how you think. Is that all, coach, or may I leave now?"

Hiro gave a brisk nod and watched as the redhead picked up his hockey-stick and skated off. He turned his eyes back to Michael, who was also turning to leave. "A word with you Michael."

Though it sounded like a request, Michael knew it wasn't and turned back to the older male, leaning on his hockey-stick as he met his eyes. "Sure coach."

"How the hell can you be attracted to **that**?"

Michael laughed, shaking his head. "I like them fiery. You don't?"

"No, I prefer them compliant."

"Is that all?" Michael asked after a moment of silence, itching to get back to the locker rooms and to the lither redhead who would be waiting for him. Well…in Michael's eyes he would be waiting.

"No. I have noticed your interest in him, you know."

Michael nodded in a way that suggested Hiro continue his point, because he didn't understand what the problem was. Tala was pretty, why wouldn't he be attracted to him?

"Keep it in your pants." Hiro ended firmly, glaring into the oceanic greenish-blue eyes of the American. "He's still branded as Hiwatari's until he or Hiwatari confirm otherwise."

"Come **on** Hiro," Michael drawled lazily, staring at Hiro with amusement and boredom, "do you honestly think Hiwatari would continue to date him if he played for us? I do not think so, thank you. Besides, he needs his ego kicked down a few pegs."

"As you do." Hiro replied waspishly, getting to his feet and folding his arms across his chest as he stared threateningly down into the younger male's eyes. "I want to knock Hiwatari off his high horse as much as you but I don't want to have to use one of our own players to do it. You touch one hair on that brat's head and not only will you have to deal with intensive care on behalf of Hiwatari but I'll bench you when you get back and strip you of your title as Captain, am I clear?"

Michael grit his teeth, glaring up at Hiro. "You're clear." He ground out, his eyes following Hiro as he walked around the edge of the rink and out of the main exit. "Damn asexual asshole." He picked up his stick and went the way Tala had gone, entering the locker room moments later.

Most people in his position wouldn't have dared to enter a shower room with a bunch of men who hated his guts, but Tala didn't care. Hate him or like him, didn't matter, he would continue to play hockey, and if they didn't like it they could kiss his ass. He tilted his head back, letting the warm water caress his face, eyes closed.

Certain members of the Crimson Phoenixes, most likely Garland, Steve or Kai, would have made a jibe at him for turning his back on the other members of the Ice Wolves in the showers, but he knew they wouldn't try anything. They hated him, yes, but he knew that they knew that when he wanted, he could hit hard, with or without a hockey stick.

And in the showers, there was one target that never failed and was not protected by a cup as it was during the game.

Tala lowered his head and opened his eyes, blinking a few stray drops of water from his long lashes. Oh yes, there was only one person he need worry about trying to attack him in the showers and that would be Michael Parker. Luckily for him, he doubted the other redhead's willingness to perform such an act in public.

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother turning around. Probably another threat coming his way about the game tomorrow. He'd been receiving them all afternoon and all of yesterday and they were beginning to grow tiresome.

However, when a rough hand began to caress his lower back his head snapped around, eyes poised in a glare. Not even Kai had had the nerve to touch him in the showers when he'd been a member of the Crimson Phoenixes -unless, of course, he'd initiated it- and so he wondered which member of the Ice Wolves had a death wish.

When he saw it was Bryan Kuznetsov, he turned his body fully around, arching a brow curiously. He decided he would refrain from hitting Bryan for the moment. He would knock down the lilac-haired teen's manhood and pride first, and if he persisted in touching him…well…Tala would not be held responsible for his actions. "Yes, Kuznetsov? Was there something you wanted?"

Bryan allowed his eyes to trail Tala from head to toe, liking what he saw. He knew Michael had yet to return to the locker room, and therefore this was his only chance with the younger Russian. Michael had made it abundantly clear to all of them - the redhead was not to be touched by anyone other than him.

Bryan let his hands land on the wall beside Tala's head and moved closer, pleased when Tala leant back against the condensation covered tile walls, a shiver rattling the lither body as it made contact, though the other Russian folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to hide the reaction. Bryan had seen it however, and smirked.

"Quarter finals, two years ago, you broke my ribs." He informed lowly, feeling the gazes of the other players on him and the male leaning against the wall, but he didn't pay it any mind. He dipped his head down to the redhead's ear, smirking. "You owe me."

Tala knew that the others could hear this little conversation perfectly well and felt his stomach tighten. But it wasn't in fear, oh no. He was anything but afraid. He was **enraged**. How dare Kuznetsov think he'd let him away with this? Instead of showing his anger he smirked, fluttering his eyelashes for a moment before speaking.

"I do? I'm sorry, I didn't realise." His voice was embarrassed and mildly sweet. "I would have paid you back sooner had I known. What exactly do you have in mind?"

Bryan's smirk widened and he looked to Johnny from the corner of his eye as he heard the darker-redhead snort a laugh. His eyes swayed back to Tala, who was staring up at him with a look akin to innocence on his face. "A blowjob, right here right now, ought to do it. You only broke one."

The others were shocked when Tala laughed, he could see it on all of their faces and in all of their eyes. He levelled Bryan with an amused stare, his smirk widening to reveal a pearly white canine. "I do apologise Kuznetsov, I thought you meant something else there. I **would** blow you though, really, but unfortunately I have an automatic response to bite down on anything that enters my mouth. And if I gave you a blowjob…well… I'd owe you something else."

Bryan sneered at Tala, eyes narrowing into a glare as he heard a few snickers from behind him. "You bite huh? I figured a bitch like you would be into pain. Then again I guess that would explain why Kai's voice was always a little higher than deemed natural."

Tala swallowed back a growl, hating that he still felt so protective over Kai's honour and pride, and his smirk turned into a coy smile as he worked his eyelashes once more, easing himself against Bryan. He almost shivered with disgust as he felt the other's body against his but managed to control his natural reactions, letting a hand smooth down Bryan's wet torso. He saw Michael stepping into the showers but ignored the half-verbal half-noise of protest he made, trailing his hand lower.

Bryan looked over his shoulder, smirking smugly, as he heard the noise and gave a half-assed shrug at the look of wrath Michael sent him, before turning his eyes back to the redhead who was tracing invisible patterns on his hip with his fingertips, still smiling up at him.

Tala feathered his fingers lower, gazing up at Bryan with blue-eyes filled with naughty promise. As he reached midway down the older male's rock hard thigh he paused, before snatching Bryan's balls roughly and giving a sharp twist, smirking at the high-pitched squeal that escaped the usually masculine sounding Russian in front of him.

As abruptly as he'd grabbed he released, watching as Bryan cupped his now aching balls in his hand, glaring darkly at Tala, who remained pressed up against him. "You're one to talk Bryan." He murmured, his voice low and sultry as he stared up into eyes the colour of the moon.

Without another word he brushed past Bryan and moved into the locker room, grabbing up a towel from the shelf beside the entrance as he went. He stopped before his locker and slammed his palms onto the cool surface, closing his eyes as he hung his head, trying to calm himself down.

Damn that bastard Kuznetsov. In fact, damn them all. Wasn't it bad enough he'd been forced to leave his friends, a place he knew and was comfortable in **and** lose his boyfriend, without them either coming onto him or giving him a hard time?

Yes, the rumour was true - he had broken up with Kai. Oh sure, the schools were near enough to each other, they practically lived in the same apartment, they had gotten along well and liked the same things…but as soon as Tala had informed his ex-boyfriend of his desire to continue to play hockey - that was it.

Kai said no and that's what was supposed to happen. Kai said he wasn't going to play for the Ice Wolves, and the matter was therefore final. Kai said he should jump off a bridge and damnit he better find a boulder **now**.

That was the way their relationship had been. Kai said something, he nodded in agreement and that was how things happened. Kai said what was happening and Tala went with how Kai said things were happening. He had never noticed it consciously in the past, but subconsciously he had known the whole time and went along with it.

He went along with it because Kai was seme and he was uke and when he obeyed Kai it made the bluenette happy. When Kai had begun to hurt him he hadn't minded…in fact, he'd enjoyed it. The first time he hadn't, but the second turned out to be much better than the first.

Then again, in saying hurt he didn't really **mean hurt**. There was a very fine line between pleasure and pain, but if you had a Dominant who cared about you and was able to put you directly on that line, you discovered an exquisitely painful pleasure that could drive you insane if your top left you on that line too long.

The Dominant had to tip the scales evenly all the time, sometimes allowing his submissive to fall into one of the sides before assaulting him with the other and forcing him back onto the line, caught between the two extremes and lost in passion and hate and love.

Kai had been a very good Dominant. There had been times Tala had loved the torture so much he had hated Kai, and others where he had hated the gratification so much he loved him.

Sex was a very complicated issue, with or without pain.

Then again, Kai had always told him there were three kinds of subs, and that Tala was a natural submissive and he was greatly pleased with that fact, and that true submissives were hard to find. As Kai called the three types, there were - The Poser subs, The Abused subs, and then there were The **Real** subs.

The technical terms for these three were - The Sexual submissive, The Psychological submissive and The Natural submissive.

The Sexual submissive (or as Kai called them The Posers or Bottoms) are the kind of submissives into D/s only for the sexual gratification derived from some of the acts. Once there needs have been sated they no longer feel a need to submit to surrender any of their power or control and carried on with their lives.

The Psychological submissive (or Abused subs) are the group which contains many of the masochistic submissives. They are into D/s for the pain, punishment and humiliation inflicted upon them by more sadistic Dominants as well as the D/s aspect. Many abused people often end up in that category and are not **actual** submissives but may have emotional problems which keep them in a 'victim' mode because of previous experiences.

And then of course there was his group -according to Kai- the Natural submissives. The people who just seem to have been born submissive. It goes beyond all aspects of BDSM and is considered just a normal part of their makeup. It's their nature to long to please others and readily relinquish their personal power and will with little to no urging from their Dominant.

Turns out, Kai had always known of his submissive tendencies. And it was so frighteningly scary, because even though Kai was too young to even understand the word 'dominance' or 'submission', something inside of him obviously knew the difference between the two, which he was and which those whom he surrounded himself with were.

It seemed that as soon as they had met in 1st grade, Tala did whatever Kai wanted and in return Kai protected him and took care of him, giving him a glare that said 'don't you dare' when Tala would look at a weak branch and wonder if it would snap were he to climb on it, or when he thought about hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

And when he himself had realised his own submissive qualities when he was twelve he had shut it away inside himself. He had discovered it made him susceptible. He found that his own reactions to authority and his natural instincts to please people were much different from his peers, and he intuitively knew that his feelings would make him very vulnerable to people who might want to take advantage of his nature.

And so he broke away from Kai for a time, building up his walls and his fake appearance of being in control of himself, all the while being lost and confused within himself, not knowing whether he was worse pretending to be in control or if it worse to return to Kai's side, where he would be protected from those who would want to harm him.

But Kai stayed away for a while. The bluenette seemed to sense that there was some inner turmoil within the year younger redhead and allowed him the space and time to try and discover himself. But on his thirteenth birthday Kai had returned, cornering him in the kitchen. Demanding to know why Tala had avoided him.

Tala had submitted so easily to Kai in that moment that it had returned to the way it had when they were children. Tala had stuttered out an answer, claiming not to have been avoiding the broader boy, who had not bought this excuse and pressed their bodies closer, glaring down at him in an almost hurt manner.

Kai had then asked why Tala would lie to him. Why Tala would think lying would make Kai less angry when it only made his anger worse. Kai didn't want Tala to lie to him. He wanted the truth and Tala better reconsider his answer quickly before Kai lost his temper and left him for good.

The threat of desertion was enough. Tala quickly apologised and told Kai that he had felt bad, that he didn't want to ignore Kai, but he had been forced to. Kai had wanted to know what had forced Tala away from him. Tala had shrunk further back into the wall and away from the bluenette, who frowned at this show of blatant fear.

But Kai hadn't backed off, only moving closer to the lither boy, lifting a hand and brushing it down his cheek in an unfounded display of affection. Kai had shushed and soothed with soft words when Tala had whimpered in fear of this contact, lovingly stroking the soft ivory flesh as they gazed deeply into starkly contrasting eyes.

Do not ever cower from me.

Those had been Kai's exact words.

**Do not ever cower from me**, he had said in a voice so obscure, firm and yet gentle it had startled Tala into complete silence. Kai's eyes had been filled with knowledge he could not, should not have known, and yet he did. **Just do as I tell you**. Kai had leant towards him, feathering soft kisses across his cheeks, his tongue flicking out to lick away the tears sliding down his face. **As I know you crave to**.

A satisfied sound came from low in his throat, reflecting the voice Kai would have in his later teens when he had finished, resting his forehead lightly against Tala's, gently shushing the younger once more as he saw the fear blazing behind the melting ice in his eyes. **Don't ever feel you must be afraid of me**. Kai's hands holding his cheeks, forcing the younger to keep eye-contact for once in his life.

Tala feeling the soft heat of Kai's forehead leave his, only to feel an even softer brush on his forehead, and then another, and another. **I only want to protect you**. Kai's hands falling from his face to wind around the lean but already curving waist of the younger male, tugging him closer as he continued to bestow kisses upon the afraid and unsure boys forehead. **To love you**.

A whimper slipping from Tala's parted lips as his breathing began to increase at the promise in Kai's voice, at the soft kisses that were now on his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed and he pressed his body more firmly against Kai. He had felt Kai's lips curve into a smile against his skin. Not a smirk of self-importance or of triumph. A smile of true approval at this first and minor submission.

**Sadly, I cannot claim you**. Kai's lips moving away, blue eyes forcing themselves to open to meet the smouldering crimson pair before him, a small whine of protest that didn't even begin to show his disappointment to those words. On instinct alone he lowered his head to Kai's broad shoulder, nuzzling his face into Kai's neck, breathing in a scent so foreign and yet so desired and captivating he felt his own lips brush against the throat speaking to him.

**Submission cannot be taken, or it isn't true submission**. Fingers ghosting through his hair, a strong palm rubbing his lower back. **I can't have you unless you give yourself to me**.

_I want to_. Three words, so much simpler and intimate than 'I love you', spoken with naive and yet worldly trust as he burrowed himself further into the deceivingly strong and protective arms around him. Those arms had tightened with a possessive force Kai had never shown him before, and he was instantly desperate for more.

**Then tell me**. Kai had ordered beside his ear, breath tickling the sensitive shell and bringing a moan from Tala's throat as he felt his knees begin to weaken. **Give me the words I have longed to hear and that you have longed to speak**.

Tala had tried to, opening his mouth to say them only for nothing to come out but a few small clicks as his suddenly parched throat began to constrict and he felt as if he would suddenly cry. He swallowed and tried again, but nothing but the smallest sob of fear and desire passing his lips as he held more tightly onto Kai, wanting to tell him but for some reason unable to.

**Tala? ...Tala? ...Tala…?**

"Tala?" Michael repeated for the fifth time, knocking on the other redhead's locker, which seemed to bring him back to himself as the head turned slightly to the side so that ice blue met ocean green. "You okay?"

"Was thinking. What'd you want?" Tala asked in return, deliberately avoiding the question. He was too submissive to ever think of lying, Kai had worked that bad habit from him -which he figured he should have been grateful for but wasn't- and so he did the only thing he could, and that was to distract the American.

Michael shrugged a little, allowing his weight to rest on his right side, which was pressed against his own locker, trying to keep his eyes up. Sadly his will was not quite strong enough and he allowed his eyes to sway downwards, taking in the expanse of soft pale skin and lightly muscled body of the other redhead. "Well first of all I came through to see if you're alright…"

Tala thought this would end in Michael letting him know that he had noticed that Tala had not answered his question and he automatically turned his head forward, eyes dropping to the grey rubber-tiled floor. Whenever Kai had caught him changing subject or lying in the past he would receive a punishment. And while he had sort of enjoyed Kai's punishments, he somehow knew he wouldn't feel the same about Michael's.

It turned out his fear was completely groundless as the American's face split into a broad grin. "…secondly I'd like to suggest putting your towel on and straightening up, unless someone less of a gentleman than myself should come through here and decide your current position is an invitation…"

Tala lifted his head before looking at his body and his cheeks tinted a pale pink as he realised that he had **not** put his towel on -too intent on his anger- and that he **was** practically begging for some unwanted attention in his almost-fully-bent-over position against the lockers. He took Michael's advice and straightened up, quickly wrapping the towel that he still held around his waist and knotting it before giving a small nod of thanks, not looking at Michael as he opened his locker door. "Was busy thinking." He reiterated.

Michael nodded in understanding, his grin decreasing to a supportive smile. "Yeah. I figured when you didn't hear me when I said your name the first time. You chill out a bit?"

"A little." He agreed. "Was there a point three?"

"Yeah. Point three was that you should keep your hands to yourself." This said, the American turned to his own locker and opened the door.

Tala couldn't help but shake his head. He felt like commenting upon how Michael should keep his eyes to himself, but didn't. It was well known amongst men, and all in all nothing more than common courtesy, that while in the showers you kept to your own personal space and didn't check out the guy in the next stall. Same as when you were taking a piss - it simply wasn't done.

And yet it seemed Michael couldn't help himself, staring at him whenever he got the chance, naked or otherwise.

Turning his eyes back before him he yanked open his own locker, reached inside and grabbing his training bag. He slammed the door closed quickly; hoping Michael hadn't spotted the piece of paper on the inside. It had been fine having said piece of paper in his old locker, everyone knew about him and Kai and the pair were still together. Here, in this locker, it would only bring him trouble.

He moved over to one of the benches and dropped his bag on it, opening the zip and pulling out his t-shirt. He tugged it on over his head quickly, mentally deciding that the sooner he left, the better. He didn't want another confrontation with Kuznetsov, or anyone else for that matter.

His boxers and jeans were the next to go on, and he slid first his boxers on then removed the towel from his waist and pulled on his jeans, feeling Michael's eyes on him the whole time. He grabbed his boots out and slipped his feet into them, keeping his eyes off of Michael as he began to lace them up. "Something on my face Michael?"

"Of course not, a face such as that is too pretty to have something on it." The American replied smoothly. "I was just noticing how shy you are."

"It's hard not to be when you have someone you barely know watch you undress and then get re-dressed Michael, especially when his intentions are anything but honourable." The blue eyes glanced up briefly to check the older redhead's reaction, only to find him looking over his shoulder and into the showers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Bryan. He's a little…well…he's a little something." Michael shrugged broad shoulders before pulling up his jeans. "But he's a good Right Wing."

"Sadly Bryan's skills as Right Wing are no where near as honed as Garland's." Tala mentally cursed himself, wincing, as this comment slipped out before he even realised it. He opened his eyes and looked to Michael casually as he moved back to his locker, opening the door and quickly tugging the piece of paper off the door, stuffing it into his pocket before dumping his bag with his gear inside.

"Is that a fact?" Michael asked, his voice lacking any tone of threat, but rather filled with curiosity. He pulled on his shirt and quickly stuffed his own gear into his bag, moving towards his own locker.

"Yes, it is." Tala stated, belatedly closing his locker door. The hair at the back of his neck prickled, his senses heightened as he felt the other redhead's eyes still on him as he moved. Two broad hands suddenly landed at either side of his head and he glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Michael standing there, staring down at him with blatant desire in his eyes.

For some people, seeing someone want them so openly, this would be a turn-on. Unfortunately for Michael it did nothing for Tala, he didn't like to see people wanting him so frankly. Kai had looked at him with lust, but it was always controlled. Kai would never show him such deep craving, because then Tala would be assured of his power over Kai, and both of them knew it, though Kai had learned this a little sooner than Tala.

Easily he slipped out from under Michael's arm, turning back to face him with a smug smirk. "Tall people shouldn't do that to short people, it doesn't work so well."

"How about this then?" The older and taller redhead asked, also smirking, as he grabbed the lither redhead and quickly slammed him against the lockers, pressing their bodies together as he stared down at Tala.

"Goddamnit Michael!" Tala felt his eyes clench tightly as a spasm of shock shot up his spine. "What the fuck you doing?"

Michael seemed perplexed for a moment before speaking. "I'm trying to sweep you off your feet?"

"That works better than the cornering but only if you want to break your seducees back." The smaller redhead scowled good naturedly, managing to keep his features blank.

Michael needed to practise that. Kai could have forced him against the lockers without making him lose his breath. At least…without physically doing it. Usually the look in Kai's eyes as he did it was enough to make Tala lose all thought of breathing. "Can you…get off me now?" He managed to force out.

Michael leant back a little, but did not back off completely. "One question and I'll release you."

Tala couldn't help but think of the numerous ways he could get out of this without answering Michael's question, but knew that any of those would result in the loss of the only ally he had at this damned school, and so he sighed, nodding. "Shoot." He felt Michael's fingers trace his cheek and shivered involuntarily, the moment reflecting his earlier memory rather vividly, only instead of Kai standing before him it was Michael.

"You and Hiwatari still together?"

Tala bit his lip, throwing his eyes to the far right corner of the room. He didn't want to answer that question, and yet he probably guessed it would be better to. If the team thought he was still dating Kai, that kept them relatively away in a sexual manner. However, the downside of that was they wouldn't trust him.

If he told, well…they still wouldn't trust him, and the molesting would become more frequent…but what else could he do? "No Michael, we are not." He reluctantly offered.

Michael nodded and, as he had promised, took a step backwards, allowing the redhead his personal space. "But you're not looking for a replacement at the moment." He guessed as he inclined his head at the door.

Tala shook his head as he and Michael began walking towards the training room door. "No, I'm not. I'm very… choosey about who I date. There are some issues involved."

"Issues?" The American repeated, though his voice let the younger male know he did not require details, only confirmation that these supposed issues existed.

"Yes, issues." Tala slipped through the door that the older male held open before he reappeared at his side.

"I'm a pretty straightforward guy Tala, so I think you know what I want?"

Tala gave him a wry smile. "Yes, I noticed." He nodded, putting his hands in his pocket. He felt the backs of his knuckles brush the paper that Kai had given him on the first day of their relationship. He idly wondered if Kai still had the paper that he'd given the bluenette…

…and he felt his heart inadvertently twist in his chest as it skipped a beat at the sad but true likelihood of what had happened to the paper. As soon as they had broken up Kai had probably torn it up and thrown it in the trash, and that was exactly how much he had meant to the attractive bluenette who had never cheated on him, but was now probably screwing anything that offered.

He swallowed thickly, feeling the skin just underneath his eyes begin to throb and swell, letting him know of the tears that were forming, as well as the unpleasant prickle behind his lids. He glanced quickly at Michael, who was thankfully not staring at him, and bit the tip of his tongue in an attempt to silence any and all sounds that might escape his mouth.

**If you can't speak the words Tala, write them to me. If you truly mean what you have led me to believe, write it instead of speaking, and I will do the same.**

Kai's words rang in his ears, the words he had spoken when he discovered the redhead's inability to offer his submission vocally. He'd seemed so understanding, the crimson orbs filled with not only concern, but mild doubt and insecurity. Most in his position, about to hand over their will and well-being, would have had a change of heart if they had seen either of the latter emotions in the bluenette's eyes, but they hadn't for Tala.

He believed that it was these two emotions that had made his hand take the pencil and write out his submission on a yellow sticky note. Kai had shown his inexperience with the situation and the fact that he was not as all-knowing as he made himself appear to be years later. Kai had once said when he had admitted the foolishness of using a sticky note for something the equivalent of marriage:

**It's not the paper that's important, only the words--**

_It **isn't** paper, that's the point. It's a stick note._

Tala shook his head as the voices whispered to him from some far-away and happier time. His admittance had slipped out -as well as many others, like his stealing of screws from school property- after Kai had allowed him to try his first joint. Kai had usually forbidden him from trying one of Kai's favourite pastimes for his own health. He had correctly guessed it was a treat for behaving.

He'd said such an amount of crap and made an ass of himself, but Kai had shrugged him off the next morning saying he couldn't remember what Tala had said. The look in Kai's eyes told him otherwise and he was thankful for his boyfriend's feigned amnesia, although he knew Kai wouldn't tease him about it either.

Kai had given him such a dirty look for his display of wisdom towards the difference of sticky-notes and paper, and Tala was also grateful his boyfriend had refrained from punishing him for his interruption.

**--fine Tala, it isn't the sticky note that's important, only the words written upon it. "I take your heart, your body, your soul and your will and make them My heart, My body, My soul, My will. For these gifts I will repay you with My protection, My love, and My promise that you will always belong to Me."**

Tala fingered the piece of paper in his pocket as Kai recited the promise in his mind, the promise he had written on a sticky note and which now lay in his pocket. He remembered lying on the bonnet of Kai's car, their friends all scattered between the backseats of their own cars, the forest and the lake, Kai's protective and secure shoulder wrapped around his as they stared up at the stars.

He felt a pressure on his right shoulder and his eyes snapped to the area of this touch, but he saw nothing there. Blinking and refocusing his eyes forward he continued to walk down the hall while in his mind Kai used his shoulder to tilt his body to the right, so he was facing Kai, still lying down, and mostly underneath him.

Then Kai had spoken the promise he had written, his eyes flashing the same as they had in the kitchen when he had shown Kai how afraid he was of him, how vulnerable he truly was, and how ashamed he had been of speaking of his submissive nature as he hesitated in surrendering himself completely to the older teen.

And this time, only a year or so after that day, he had returned his promise, no longer ashamed of how much he needed Kai's love and protection from people who would harm him. _You have my heart, my soul, my body and my will until the day You tire of my undying devotion._

And then Kai -in a blatant moment of elation- had psychically showed Tala just how pleased he was on the bonnet of his car. And then two more euphoric orgasms when they had returned home. Tala was very thankful that none of their friends had returned and caught Kai with his mouth full, so to speak.

Tala paused when he felt something brush against his elbow and noticed Hiro standing before him and Michael. He nodded, recognising instantly that it wasn't him the bluenette was after, and turned to Michael. "I'm gonna head home, see you in the morning." He bade before departing, heading for the entrance to the school.

He fingered the sticky note once again as he walked, unable to help wondering what Kai had done with his submission. He knew he shouldn't doubt the likelihood of Kai shredding it, but he did. Why hadn't Kai returned it to him? Since they had broken up the correct thing to do would have been for Kai to return his submission, and for Tala to return Kai's protection.

Well…un-coincidentally he and Kai had not actually seen each other since the day of their break-up, mostly due to his aim of keeping away from Kai merely to eliminate the chance of him being swayed by the bluenette. He wondered if Kai would give it back to him tomorrow, when meeting each other was sadly inevitable. Surely the crimson-eyed Captain wouldn't want to keep it?

He shouldered the door and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he walked down the three steps that led into or out of the school, depending on which way you were going. He paused in his steps and tilted his head up, enjoying the cool evening breeze that blew against his warm skin.

A shiver ran his up spine and he opened his eyes, seeing the first stars appearing in the darkening sky and smiled. He liked night time, and he knew there was a full moon tonight, so his evening was planned. Climb onto the roof and just watch the stars shine and listen to the night time sounds and try to forget all about Kai until tomorrow.

Sighing, he realised he'd have to do his homework and chores first, and reluctantly began walking down the path, his eyes lowering onto the ground.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were trying to ignore me."

Tala looked over his shoulder and swallowed, his eyes closing in a wince. Oh fuck, oh fuck, **oh FUCK**! What the hell was Kai doing here? Didn't he realise his presence would only cause the redhead trouble! "What do you want Kai?" He asked wearily, opening his eyes as he tried to stare through the bluenette leaning against his car instead of looking at him and noticing how handsome he was.

The bluenette in question smirked slightly and nodded as if he'd been expecting this response. "Thought I'd drop by, wait to see how many guys try to rape me."

"Sure, good luck with that." Tala dismissed, shoving his hands further in his pockets as he turned to leave, wanting at least a mile between himself and Kai. The next words that left the bluenette -and the tone of voice moreover- caused him to halt and turn back around, only to find his former lover much closer than he remembered him being before.

"Never turn your back on me again Tala." The crimson eyes were directly before his azure orbs, staring down at him, turning from angered to amused. "You never know what might happen. You should know that better than anyone."

"Yes, I should remember that your favourite way to do things is from behind, while your opponent or victim least suspects it." He retorted levelly, meeting the eyes he had cowered before so many times in the past calmly. "If there is nothing specific you want from me, other than to stand here and wait to see how many guys attempt to rape you, I'm leaving, I have things to do."

Kai seemed to dismiss Tala's inclination to leave. "You've grown quite rebellious in my absence, haven't you?" He smirked devilishly. "Sort of reminds me of when you first left me. You managed to strengthen yourself ever so slightly, but do not forget how easily I broke down that wall with but a few words."

Tala grit his teeth in frustration and ill-hidden embarrassment at this reminder, glaring up at Kai. "How could I?" He ground out, his fists clenching in his pocket.

Kai's smirk widened, his eyes flashing predatorily as he clearly noticed the momentary crack in the younger teens defence, but he seemed to refrain from pursuing the matter for the moment. "And I just broke it again, with only one sentence. Your walls got stronger, but still not strong enough to protect yourself, lover."

Kai chuckled as he heard the redhead's teeth grinding together in obvious anger and he shook his head, a hand reaching out to cup the younger teens elbow. His hand was slapped away only a second after it made contact, the blue eyes before him narrowing into agitated slits.

"Don't fucking touch me Kai." Tala growled, baring his teeth as he pulled his other hand from his pocket, both now clenching and unclenching as he tried to dispel his rage.

Kai had never been one to back down from a challenge, and while his former lover had challenged him several times in the past few minutes, this was one he was not going to accept. Lee had been right, he had spoiled the redhead, indulged his whims too often, and now his redhead thought he had the right to tell him what he would and would not do.

He moved dangerously close to the other body, one hand moving up swiftly to fist in the soft crimson strands as he pulled Tala's head closer, glaring down into the blue eyes. "And what do you think you'll be able to do if I **do** touch you?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

"I nearly popped Kuznetsov's balls in the showers Kai, do you honestly think there's some tie between us that'll stop me from doing the same to you?" Tala asked in return, and while his voice was low like Kai's, it was no where near as threatening. It was coy, bordering on being sickly sweet.

Before Kai could retort, he felt a hand brush lightly against the front of his pants, a threat waiting to be fulfilled, and he smirked ferally, releasing the redhead's hair and taking a small step back, folding his arms across his chest. "Very well love, I will refrain from touching you."

"Wise choice." Tala nodded, also folding his arms across his chest defensively. "Now what do you **really** want, because if **I** didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to intimidate me."

Kai lifted a shoulder before dropping it, his eyes unashamedly roving the redhead's body. "I was actually going to offer you a ride home, we have things to speak about."

"I don't really care. Find a razorblade and go fuck yourself with it."

The smirk fell abruptly. "I'm not into pain, and you know it Tala. Now do not make me become forceful with you, get into the fucking car."

Tala's body shifted his weight on his feet, automatically about to respond to the command before he restrained himself. He would not let Kai use his weakness against him. "You know, it's awfully low of you to try and take advantage of my nature like this Kai. Wasn't it you who said you'd protect me from those who did? It appears you can't protect me from yourself."

"That was never part of the deal. When you agreed, you handed your everything over to me and it became mine. Now, seeing as how you're still my property, get in my car **now**, and I will not have to drag you, kicking and screaming like an infant."

"You know, Michael's still inside the school. So's Hiro…" Tala commented, waving one hand in a vague circle, his eyes meeting Kai's coolly. He was pleased to see Kai's body bristle at the mention of the names. "And Michael appears to have a thing for me…so I think if I screamed they'd come out here to find out what the fuss was about, don't you? I think I could use Michael's feelings to my advantage, and Hiro just hates your guts…" He trailed off, a small smirk forming on his face.

Kai hissed in rage, his eyes flicking over his shoulder to look at the entryway to the school before moving back to Tala. "You think I'm scared of either and or both of them?"

"No, I don't, but I think they'd take this as you picking fights, and if this was mentioned to Principal Balkov a certain Captain might not be able to participate in tomorrow's game…"

Kai took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heartbeat and smother the rage that was increasing every sense in his body. "Tala, I have and am asking you nicely, get in the car. We need to talk. Unless of course you'd prefer to stay here, where anyone might happen upon us and perhaps think that you're telling me information that might be useful to my team in tomorrow's game."

Now it was Tala's turn to make a sound of frustration, his own eyes travelling to the door to the school. Sadly for him, Kai was right and this was the last thing he needed. He closed his eyes in defeat. "Straight home, no detours. When the car stops, so does the discussion."

"Agreed." Kai smirked, holding out his hand to the car.

Tala brushed past the bluenette, not daring to meet the smug crimson orbs as he walked out onto the road and yanked open the passengers side door, getting in quickly and turning to face the window. He would not give Kai the satisfaction of seeing his shame in defeat. He heard the other enter the car and start it up, the door slamming closed after the engine had been fired into life. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

Kai pulled out, keeping one eye on the redhead, the other on the road, while he pushed the button to wind his window down. "I just wondered what happened with us. I mean one day we're fine, the next we're not, and then you ignore my calls, avoid my visits to your place, change your account to one no one from the team knows, all to avoid us."

"Not to avoid **us** Kai, to avoid **you**."

"What did I always try to put into your head Tala? For years? Keep the hits above the belt."

"You don't." Tala reminded, glancing at his scorned lover from the corner of his eye. "In fact, I know that you try to hit below the belt whenever the occasion presents itself."

"Okay, we know you're witty, now start behaving."

"Or what? I don't belong to you any more Kai, I stopped belonging to you when I broke up with you. And before you ask **why**, take a second to think it through. I wanted to continue to play hockey, you said no. I asked why, you said don't argue with me. I asked you again and you walked out of the house. When you returned, I was not there, and it was as simple as that."

"So what you're saying is that if I had allowed you to compete against me we still could have been lovers?" Kai enquired, his normally emotionless voice tinted with anger.

"We would have had a better shot of staying together, let's put it that way."

"No, no, no." Kai argued, turning to face Tala fully. "You said the reason you broke up with me was because I didn't want you to compete against me. So if I **had** allowed you to compete against me we still would have been together. That's what you said."

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"That's not all that's been in your mouth recently, I'm sure."

Tala gave a humourless laugh, tilting his head to return Kai's gaze. "Is that jealousy in your voice Kai? My, who would have thought someone as high and mighty as you felt something as piteous as **jealousy**."

"My patience has its limits Tala, don't push me." Kai warned, turning his eyes back to the road, seething. "Now that we've got the childish insults out, do you think we can continue this conversation like adults or should we just continue name-calling?"

"You started it, but fine. And for the record, **nothing** has been in my mouth, ever, except yours."

"Outstanding." Kai murmured. "I would have thought you would have tried experimenting even a little with someone else."

"I haven't, thank you for thinking me a slut though."

"I never said you were a slut, but now I guess I know why you didn't try experiencing other men." Kai replied smoothly, turning a corner. "The reason you didn't let anyone else fuck you was not out of some lingering feeling or sense of loyalty to me, but because you felt it would make you a slut."

"You're trying to put words in my mouth again Kai." Tala growled, his eyes narrowing sharply. "But what about you? Are you returning Rei's affection now that I'm out of the picture?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm, it wouldn't surprise me." The redhead answered calmly, not willing to let Kai irk him with his vagueness. "First the cat-boy takes my spot on the team, now he's trying to take my ex. I feel flattered, actually."

"You're very full of yourself."

"Something I picked up from you, Kai. Now is this all you wished to discuss with me?"

"Do you still have it?"

The direct question caused him to falter for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, I do. Do you still have it?"

"…" Kai didn't reply as he pulled into the driveway of Tala's home. He killed the engine and turned in his seat, his body fully facing Tala and he leant close, pressing his lips against the youngers, tongue slipping out to probe at them, letting the redhead know of his desire.

Tala opened his mouth for only a moment before biting down on the tongue that darted so carelessly into his mouth, yanking his head back, scowling. "Nice fucking try Kai. You didn't answer my question."

Kai turned his head, spitting a mouthful of blood out onto the driveway before turning back to face Tala, ignoring the coppery taste of pennies that filled took over his senses from his bleeding tongue, glaring at the redhead. "What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't answer my question Kai. Do you still have it?"

"No."

Tala swallowed thickly, his arms once again folding across his chest as he stared at the bluenette who was glowering at him. "You don't have it?"

"No." Kai repeated firmly turning his head once more to spit out of the window. By the time he'd looked back he found Tala throwing something at him. Instinctively he caught it, holding it tightly in his fist, as the redhead sneered at him.

"There you go, **lover**. Save it for Rei." This said, the redhead got out of the car and stormed quickly up the path to his house, throwing open the door before slamming it closed behind him.

Looking down and uncurling his fist, Kai saw a yellow sticky note. More for confirmation than anything else, he used his other hand to smooth out the wrinkles created by his tight grip and felt a stab of guilt and pain in his chest.

**I take your heart, your body, your soul and your will and make them My heart, My body, My soul, My will. For these gifts I will repay you with My protection, My love, and My promise that you will always belong to Me.**

**-**

There you go, chapter one all done. Please R&R, it took me a long time to write this. The next chapter will be Kai-filled.


	2. Chapter 2

Weapon Chapter 2; Don't Stop Believing Everything

.0.

Author Note: Inspiration for this chapter is Don't Stop Believing by Journey and Everything by Lifehouse. Also, some of the verses from Vicarious by Tool and 306 by Emilie Autumn feature.

What started as a cold day became an even colder night, too cold to drink alone, but Kai wanted no company to bear witness to his conflicting emotions. He needed to be around people, but not those he knew. It was with this thought in mind he found himself driving further and further beyond the city limits, the tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings melting away into lush countryside, interspaced with sturdy barns and animal pens. Slowly but surely, even these became fewer and further between, and all he saw was a gas station go whipping past in a bright glare of color in his rearview. It didn't matter that there was nothing on the road now, no lights behind him and none before him. He knew where he was going, and that was all that mattered.

Though he had been in the car for no longer than ten minutes, Kai felt as though everything within had been tainted by the redhead. The bittersweet smell of musk, ice and steel had followed Tala from the rink to the passenger's seat of his car, and even now lingered in the air like a dying breath. He had not noticed at the time, but the other had also fixed his seat, the one Rei had moved forward the previous day, and it now sat further back to accommodate the longer legs of the redhead. A smirk flitted at the corner of his lips, but it stopped blooming before it truly started as he noticed the thick sticky mud stains now marking his floor. Tala had not even kicked his feet free of dirt before getting in! This was the stupid, inconsiderate…

He took a deep breath, shoving the remainder of the thought away as he focused on the road, his fingers digging deeply into the steering wheel as his knuckles paled to a bone white. Not now, not while he was still sober enough to feel the rage. And the betrayal. He didn't know which emotion affected him worse, only that both plagued him constantly as he tried to move on with his life only to be confronted with all the little things that reminded him of Tala. He found his eyes moving once more to the muddy shoeprints on the floor, and it tugged mercilessly at his stomach. Still the same old sneakers…he had never been able to convince the redhead to get rid of them, even with the promise of locating and buying him the exact same pair in the exact same colors. Something about comfort…

One hand flew from the wheel to punch angrily at the radio, not caring which station it should land upon, only that it should emit some noise to distract him. Even a bible reading would be better than this silence. Instead of a southern-drawl coaxing donations from the old, the ignorant and the desperate, he was assaulted by a sudden explosion of guitars and drums, and he found the tenseness in his shoulders melting away as he loosed his grip to drum his fingers upon the wheel. He knew this song, but it had been a long time since he had heard it last…Tala had enjoyed the words, and when the redhead had gone, so had the song.

'_Part vampire, part warrior, carnivorous voyeur' _ Tala had often applied this part to himself, Kai remembered with a sad smirk. The poor, insecure boy that he was, he had convinced himself that he was but a parasite to Kai in some of his depressed days, the days where Kai would have to grab him and drag him from their bed and force him to live his life that day…Kai was not a believer in laying in bed moping, life was for living not imitation of the dead.

He knew he should probably take some responsibility for Tala's mood swings, but he wouldn't. He refused to accept that by being the Dominant Tala had wanted him to be he had forced the boy into a slump. He was not overbearing…at least not to his knowledge, and whenever he would enquire as to Tala's happiness the redhead had never brought forth any complaints, even when prompted by suggestions. No, Kai was convinced, whatever ghost haunted the darkest recesses of Tala's mind was a creation of his own doing. And as such, only Tala could dispel that soul-sucking specter.

As the soothing strumming of the guitar bridge carried on, Kai found himself realizing that the fear that trailed Tala like a shadow had been there since the first day he had met the redhead. It had not been a happy day...

_Kai had always been a loner, even in the normally care-free days of kindergarten. Whilst other children played together indiscriminately, caring nothing of age or sex or color, Kai had played with none. When forced to work with others on art projects or given a buddy on field-trips, he distanced himself from the other youths. They enjoyed finger-painting, coloring books, shiny pieces of tinfoil and toy cars or dolls. Kai preferred reading, or practicing his writing and spelling, he found arts and crafts a dull pastime and cars and dolls just seemed demeaning to him._

_When he grew up, he would look back and realize why he found those things to be the way they were, but at the tender age of seven he had cared little about the opinions of others, and often wandered off on his own at recess, out of the kiddy-pen and into the big-kid play-yard. The monitors rarely noticed this tiny child creeping around the side of the building and over towards a deserted area of the grounds. It was a small grassy area with a single willow tree, the long fingerlike tendrils trailing down to the ground and shielding whomever may hide inside._

_This was Kai's sanctuary, where he would retreat from the hustle-and-bustle of children going about their games, screaming in terrified delight or laughing in low-pitched girlish giggles. Every recess he could break away without being spotted and dragged back to the kiddy-pen he would climb up into the trees branches, settling back against the old trunk with a content sigh and a good book._

_It was one such day in the middle of summer when he met Tala. He had been reading a book his mother had used to read him long before she had gone away, but an exercise she had never completed, and so Kai had undertaken the duty of finishing the novel by himself. Every once in a while a word could confuse him, and with a look of the most serious consideration he would re-read the sentence over and over, trying to translate and understand what the word __**could**__ mean, when taken in context of the sentence. He was worrying over a particularly tricky word when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing and the harsh hisses demanding silence._

_Quietly closing his book and gazing down between the branches, Kai saw an older boy with his back to him and a futilely struggling smaller boy trying to tug his arm from the older boys rough grasp. He vaguely recognized the crying youth as a new boy who had joined their school late in the second semester whom up until now he had paid little attention to. But as he stood there sniffling and clutching a small wolf-shaped plushie in his arms, Kai found his interest renewed._

_The slender boy wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, but the bluenette was unable to tear his eyes away as he felt something pulling him towards the crying redhead, and he silently placed his book back in his backpack. He didn't blink, even as his eyes began to water as he watched the scene unfolding beneath him. He could see the older boy was nervous, he kept glancing around as though he was afraid of being caught, or that someone might be close enough to hear the redhead's sniffles. "Stop crying Tala." He said lowly, keeping the anger from his voice. "Do you want someone to come and take you back to the playpen when we were supposed to hang out together?"_

_Everything about the frightened child screamed 'yes' to Kai, but he watched as the boy bit his lower lip and tried to cease his sobbing breaths. "N-No Ryan…"_

"_Good boy…" The older boy, now identified as Ryan praised, lifting a hand to stroke the silky red hair as he smiled at the other. He scanned the immediate area once more before drawing Tala further back towards the trunk, and Kai noticed that the redhead was now efficiently caged with no way out. He didn't know why this thought came to him, but it did, and he felt rage begin to heat his blood. "Now, we're going to play a big-kid game, but you have to be really quiet or else you'll get in trouble and they'll take you back to the playpen. Then they'll tell your parents and they'll spank you and ground you for a year for sneaking out."_

_Kai caught the anguished and terrified look that now took over the watery baby-blue eyes, eyes that said 'But you made me come, you snuck me out and made me do something bad'. For whatever was going on here, and Kai was not quite sure __**exactly**__ what was going on, it was bad, and he knew it. They all did. "T-Then I can go back?" The child asked meekly._

_Ryan laughed and nodded, his fingers still brushing through the fine crimson hair, as though he was trying to soothe a frightened mare. "Then I'll take you back and I won't tell anyone we played the game. __**And**__…" Here he gave the redhead a big grin, "You'll get a treat."_

"_A treat?" The crying had ceased now, but fear still remained, tainted by a certain quiver of excitement and happiness._

_The older boy reached out a hand, lightly brushed it down a smooth, pale cheek, the smile widening ever so slightly. The hand began to stroke the smaller boys cheek in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture, but it had all the kindness and compassion of a vet petting a nervous animal right before they put it to sleep. "__Mmhmm, a really tasty treat…now here is what you have to do…get down on your knees…" When the redhead hesitated, the larger boy exerted a little bit of force, pushing him down gently and giving a short laugh. "You like lollypops, don't you Tala?"_

There had been many memorable moments during their relationship, but the look on Tala's sweet face had caused an ache deep within him, an ache so metaphysical that he couldn't even begin to comprehend why it hurt so much to feel it, yet at the same time it felt like the first sip of water after being deprived of liquid for so long that as soon as the coolness touches your lips its as though your heart is going to burst with delight and relief.

The trembling of the soft rosebud lips, the watering of the confused blue eyes, the long black lashes fluttering rapidly like a butterfly ready to take flight, the strong shudders wracking his weak frame...the low whimpers that escaped him...this moment in time had etched itself with crystal clarity upon the bluenette's memory, and often he would look back and remember, and that same ache would rise up from deep within him, and he would become so painfully aroused that there was no relief for him until he had the redhead on his knees before him.

Sometimes it had lasted hours, even **days** before he would find this relief –especially if Tala was not pleased with him and refused to see him, as he had sometimes done in the last few months of their relationship-, thoughts of the redhead keeping him in agony and torment, allowing him no rest until he had reclaimed him as his own. It was as pleasurable as it was painful, and never would he think of forgetting that feeling, that desire, that lust, that love for the blue-eyed boy who had grown into a vulnerable teen who would most likely evolve into a lonely and unhappy man unless he tried to understand himself.

But Kai knew that it was at that moment he first fell in love with the weaker boy, forced on his knees, and he had understood. The boy was afraid, bordering on petrified and hysteric as a matter of fact, but he would comply. He wanted to run, but he knew the older boy wanted him to stay, and so he would. If he did not, the older boy would be angry, and for some unknown reason, the knowledge evoked a surge of anger and jealousy.

_Kai had seen enough, watching the young boy nod as his face adopted an expression of fear once more as Ryan lowered his zipper with sickening loudness. With all the strength he could muster he swung his backpack downwards, watching with satisfaction as it hit the bigger boy in the back of the head, sending him sprawling forward and letting out a cry of shocked pain as he hit the ground. Tala, having seen the falling rucksack had quickly darted to the side, and Kai jumped down from the tree with a soft thump. He walked calmly towards the older boy who was now pushing himself up on his elbows, muttering and cussing under his breath._

_The curses ended and turned into a high-pitched squeal as Kai buried his foot deep between the boy's legs as the blow struck home. This forced Ryan back to the ground, his hands sliding under his body to grasp his aching parts, his teeth gritted as he made guttural noises in the back of his throat as Kai stalked around him, placing himself between the redhead and the older boy. His foot flew forward once more to contact the side of the boys face, and he heard a crack before blood began to pour from Ryan's nose. He said nothing for a few moments, watching the boy cry on the floor and remembering the soft sobs from the redhead behind him, and then he crouched beside the boy and spoke lowly._

"_He is mine. If I see you come near him again, I will tear your heart out and make you eat it."_

_When he turned around to check on the almost-assaulted redhead, he found himself alone with Ryan. A blade of anger sliced through him, though not as powerful as the one he had released upon the boy who now lay prone on the floor, weeping and cursing him. Just see if he ever saved that stupid kids ass again!_

'_Credulous at best, your desire to believe in, angels in the hearts of men…shouldn't have to say it all again. The universe is hostile, so impersonal, devour to survive, so it is, so it's always been…'_

Kai shook the memory from his head, his lips turning down in a distasteful frown as he remembered Ryan, and how close he had come to probably killing Tala. Maybe not on the outside, for all his height and girth he could have used physical force to get what he had wanted from the petite redhead he had targeted…but no. He had tried seducing the youth, tricking him into thinking it was natural and okay, and as Tala would have grown up, he would have realized that it was not. And the fragile little redhead would probably have ended it all right there. _'…cut the laces of life, with pistol, with poison, the noose, or the knife…'_

Tala had never been good at coping with much of anything. Kai didn't suspect he ever would be either. Too much confusion, too much worrying about what he **should** be doing, about what others saw him doing and what they thought he should be doing. He could never be comfortable in his own skin, and after a while not even all of Kai's reassurances could lay to rest all the fears within him. Lord knew he had tried. He had tried listening, but the words Tala would share would never stick, they were simply too farfetched and imaginary. He couldn't retain the redheads voiced hate of how he despised his body, or how he wished people would stop judging him.

He would try advising, but trying to do that had resembled someone who had never swam trying to teach another how not to drown. He had never worried about how others perceived him or what they expected of him, he was as he was, and the only person whose expectations he fulfilled were his own. He did not understand the redheads need for approval, or his unending desire to please others, even with actions that would hurt or cause the blue-eyed boy to hate himself…but looking back, he could see it, even back then. As soon as Ryan had mentioned the word treat, it had probably sent all those approval feelings running rampant and urging him to comply, for when did children receive treats? When they had behaved, when they had pleased the treat giver…he wondered now if Ryan had seen the same things Kai had seen when he had selected the redhead.

His vision blurred for a moment, and he almost slammed on the breaks as he quickly blinked his eyes, trying to regain his focus. He had arrived at the bar, covered in so much neon it would put Mariah Chan's hair to shame. Had it truly been that dark driving out here? Slowly, he turned in to the dirt driveway, scanning for an ideal spot to park, which was hard when so many of the spots were occupied by Harley's, Indian's and Triumph's. Inconsiderate, but many of the bikers spent most of their waking hours in this bar, so who was he to tell them to keep their pieces of shit out of spaces made for cars?

Finally locating a free space he pulled in quickly, not wanting to be beat by the car behind him. As he expected, the driver let out an angry honk of his horn, then turned away and continued looking for a suitable spot. Idly he tapped the steering wheel with his finger, debating the wisdom of getting shit-faced drunk before a big game, especially against Tala. He wondered what the redhead was doing at that moment, and his free hand lifted to the sunshield above his head, flipping it down and extracting a small, yellow square of paper nestled safely against the hinge.

He rubbed it between his fingers longingly, hearing the words echo in his mind as he exited the car and made a beeline for the bar. _'__You have my heart, my soul, my body and my will until the day You tire of my undying devotion.'_

_Tala was waiting for him after the bell rang and everyone was leaving the school. Kai had not seen the younger boy for the rest of the day, nor had he found him at lunch when he had had a brief, brisk stroll around the play-yard. Unsure of why he had even made the effort to search, he had shrugged it off as soon as the bell had rung and returned to the tedious classes his grandfather had forced him to attend. He would have preferred the strict, quick tutors his grandfather had hired rather than being forced to blaze ahead of the slower children in class and sit there bored._

_He had half-expected that he would never see the redhead again up until the point he headed dutifully for the exit, where his limo-driver and sometimes bodyguard Robert would be waiting. But when he saw the slender boy standing by the far gate, sitting on the ground and toying idly with the wolf plushie he had carried earlier, Kai was sure that the other boy was staring at him. He slowed his stride to be sure, and when he was, he stopped altogether. He would not go to Tala, for he had not been the one to run away before they could meet. Kai was pretty sure if he was to explain the situation to his grandfather that the older gent would agree; that had been very rude._

_Slowly, as if taking several moments to understand the lay of the land, Tala got to feet which seemed to drag rather than walk as he approached the bluenette ahead of him. His head down and his hands still clutching the plushie, he stopped a safe distance away and began to swing the toy against his leg. "…hi." He whispered._

"_Hi." Kai responded, shifting the weight of his backpack before simply deciding to let it fall to the floor. His eyes narrowed as he saw the redhead move forward, bending down and grasping the strap. He stood straight and extended a hand, offering the rucksack back to its owner._

"_You uhm…dropped your backpack." Tala said lamely._

"…_I was putting it down." Kai explained with a small smile, taking the bag and placing it more carefully by his feet so as not to confuse the blue-eyed boy. "Were you waiting for me?"_

"_Yeh….I uh…I kinda wanted to say thanks." A blush traced a fine line across the boy's cheeks and he looked down at the floor in embarrassment._

"_Then why did you run away?" He asked softly, reaching out with a hand and grasping the boys chin with two fingers, lifting it to meet his eyes. "And my grandfather says you should always look people in the eye when talking, or else they'll think you're being deceitful." 'Or a coward.' But Kai knew better than to add the latter part of one of his grandfathers many life lessons._

"_What's deseaseful?"_

"_De-ceit-ful." Kai corrected with a grin. "It means the same as being a liar, only more serious. Cus when you grow up and be successful people don't call you a liar cus they think that's what kids say, so they say deceitful."_

"_Oh…I'm not a liar." The redhead assured, his eyes widening slightly in apparent worry that his nervousness had been misunderstood, but when the crimson-eyed boy standing in front of him nodded his agreement, he relaxed a little and he smiled. "I was kinda scared after…well, with that big kid. You really beat him up good."_

_Kai shrugged nonchalantly, reaching down to recover his bag as he saw Robert by the gate, obviously driven to worry when the usually prompt bluenette had not come straight to the car. He offered the indigo haired male a wave to show him where he was, and was surprised to see Robert look confused as his eyes passed between the two boys before he shrugged to himself, pointed to his watch, held up 5 fingers and went back to the car. The bluenette translated this to mean he had 5 minutes before he would have to leave. "He deserved it…he shouldn't have been picking on you."_

"_He didn't hurt me." Tala said, confused._

"_He was going to, I could tell. You don't act like that unless you're going to do something to hurt someone. Besides, you didn't want to go with him did you?"_

_The redhead scuffed the sole of his worn sneakers against the ground, staring contemplatively at the plushie he continued to tap against his thigh before replying softly, "He said he'd be my friend if I did…and if I didn't he said none of his friends would like him any more. I didn't want him to be sad…"_

"_He won't come near you again." Kai promised as he stepped forward and tugged the shivering redhead into his arms. "Don't you be sad for him, because if you are, you make me the bad guy." He felt the tiny arms wrap around his chest as the smaller boy buried his face into Kai's neck with a sob._

"_H-He was really g-going to hurt me…wasn't he?"_

_Kai nodded silently, his hands rubbing the crying boys back. He found his supply of comforting words had dried up, and so he simply allowed the younger to weep and hoping he would be okay before Robert came back. Just when he thought he might have to shove the boy away to make him stop crying, Kai found the perfect words, "I'll be your friend."_

_Sure enough, the sobs stopped almost instantly as the redhead pulled back, locking a hopeful stare upon the large crimson eyes in front of him. "Really? You will?"_

"_Sure. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."_

"_But…" Here Tala blushed darkly and once more dropped his eyes to his scuffing feet. "How can we be friends if we don't know each others names?"  
_

"_I know your name, it's Tala." When the blue-eyes shot back to him, wide with horror and amazement, he allowed himself a laugh. "I heard the big-kid say it, that's how I knew. My name is-"_

"_**Kai Alexander Hiwatari!**__ Get your butt over to this car right now! Your grandfather just called and he is furious! We should have been back fifteen minutes ago!"_

_Kai blinked in surprise, had it been that long? Why had Robert not fetched him sooner? He sighed reluctantly and turned back to Tala, who was now staring in the direction the angered yell had come from. "My driver." He explained simply. "I have to go now…"_

"_I know…I'm sorry I made you late. I hope you don't get into trouble or anything."_

"_Nah." Kai was sure that may have been classed as a lie, but he figured it was better than letting the redhead know he'd probably receive a spanking and severe lecture when he returned home about the importance of punctuality._

"_**KAI!**__" Tala gave a little nervous giggle at the fuming indigo-haired male who was now standing halfway in the playground, making sure the bluenette could see and hear him. "I can drive your little friend home too but we have to go __**now**__."_

_Kai grinned and turned back to Tala, inclining his head towards Robert. "You can come right? Or do your mom and dad pick you up?"_

"_No…I walk mostly. Dad says it's good for me to learn my way around. I'm not sure if they'd want me telling a stranger where I live though…"_

"_Robert's not a stranger he's my driver. My grandfather hired him to make sure I don't get kidnapped and stuff…since we'll take you home first cus Robert lives in our backyard and it'd be stupid for him to drive me home then drive you home then go home himself…" He paused for a much needed deep breath, turning and beginning to head towards Robert, knowing without realizing it that Tala would follow him. "You won't have to worry about being kidnapped. Plus he's not gonna try to kidnap you at home cus your parents are there. He's not dumb!"_

"_I guess if you say its okay." Tala agreed finally, even though he had been matching the broader boy's strides from the moment he had began moving. "Do your parents live with your grandpa too?"_

"…_my parents died. That's why I live with him."_

"…_oh. What's died?"_

_Kai said nothing, trying to put the words into focus in his mind but finding himself unable to do so. He had been forced to learn what death was, his grandfather said there was no point sugar-coating the truth simply to make it easier to swallow. He said the same about medicine too. "It's where uhm, people go away and don't come back."_

"_Oh…my mom died too then."_

_Robert cocked a brow at this statement as he opened the rear door for the boys to enter, wondering what had prompted this conversation but deciding it wasn't important. What was important was that for the first time in three years, he saw his young charge interacting with another boy of his own age. He was happy for the boys, and closed the door on their low voices._

The burly male that stood stoically by the front door did not ask for his ID, nor did he give the bluenette a quick frisk for weapons. The man knew Kai by name, so when we walked by a mutual nod was shared between the two and that was all. Once again he was assaulted by rock as he entered the dimly lit bar that reeked of smoke, sweat and blood. Kai tried not to think about the blood, for he had seen several brawls since he began frequenting and none of them ever ended well for the guys not dressed in faded denims and leather biker jackets.

The bar had even been forced to close after one particular eruption left one man in a coma and several with minor injuries. The owner and his security were arrested and detained while police gathered witness statements and did their job, but in the end nothing ever came of it. It was never determined whether it had been the bottle wielded by the man's wife's lover, the chair the lover's friend had destroyed, or if it had been the steel-capped booted feet of three of the 'security' bikers that had been the cause of the coma, and the Distract Attorney had decided not to file due to lack of evidence. The owner was fined, and things carried on.

Although Kai was sure one day the District Attorney would gather enough evidence to close The Wheelie down, should it be the strippers who performed more than lap dances in the VIP room, the guy who would hook you up with a fake ID for $200 or the 'freak out' room in the basement where people could purchase and digest things a little more potent than the alcohol served upstairs. He suspected the 'one day' would probably be one of the kids who bought the ID trying to use it outside The Wheelie, failing to be believed, and being browbeaten into flipping on the maker.

Because almost every kid Kai knew who could pass for 18 or had the money to purchase a fake ID drank in The Wheelie, and there had been many occasions when he and Tala would come here with the team after a victory or alone on a date, and they would hammer back some shots and beers, then go and fumble drunkenly out back until their cab arrived to take them home. And even now, as he glided gracefully through the throng of bodies he could make out some familiar faces. Many he did not recognize from outside the bar, and a few he realized were class-mates or people he had encountered briefly in the hallways of the school.

The one that really stood out was that of Bryan Kuznetsov, sitting over at the bar by himself, nursing a beer and staring at the clock every once in a while. He felt a fire building in his gut as he heard Tala's coy voice in his head, taunting him and feeding the anger that he had been hoping to avoid until he was on the ice.

_"And what do you think you'll be able to do if I __**do**__ touch you?" _

_"I nearly popped Kuznetsov's balls in the showers Kai; do you honestly think there's some tie between us that'll stop me from doing the same to you?"_

Tala was not one for gratuitous violence, Hell the redhead could barely tolerate watching the news because he found it disgusting that people could make careers out of telling everyone that an explosion had caused the death of fifteen and injury of 72, or that some kid had snapped and decided to shoot up his home-room. He would not simply get into a fight with Bryan unless the lavender-haired Russian had done something to provoke him. He found himself looking around only to find that the bikers all sat together at a group of tables, and he decided against going to find out exactly what had taken place in the showers.

For now. Maybe later, when the other had been plied with liquor and went outside to wait for a cab he could follow without drawing attention and…the silver eyes locked onto his own, and he forced himself to throw a smirk at the shocked lavender-haired teen across the way. He watched those cold eyes narrow into slits, but he kept the smirk up, knowing it would only infuriate the other Russian more. There was a sharp rap of knuckles upon the bar top and Kai was forced to turn his eyes away to meet the tattooed mass of muscle standing opposite him. "None of that now, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a shooter, and please, send a Shirley Temple to my friend down there." Kai ordered with a smug smirk which, surprisingly, the bartender returned with a jolly laugh.

"You want me to serve him a kiddie-cocktail? Son, you are askin' for it, and Big Joe would have my ass if he thought I was assisting you in provoking him to defend his manhood. Can't do it. Anything more reasonable you'd like me to send him?"

Kai tapped his fingers on the bar for a moment, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing a fifty and holding it temptingly between two fingers. "Call it a friendly joke, because I assure you there will be no fight with him. If he wants a piece of me, he'll wait until tomorrow when we're on the ice. He doesn't want a life-time ban from this place, and I can honestly say I do not wish one either. I enjoy the atmosphere."

Shaking his head, Larry –at least Kai guessed his name was Larry if the name scrawled in thick, black letters on the inside of his forearm was to be believed- grabbed at the fifty and wandered away down towards the bottom of the L-shaped bar. Crimson eyes returned to meet Bryan's, and he offered the other another smirk. The shot was placed before him on the bar and he downed it quickly, his eyes never leaving the broad form who had just received his complementary drink. His expression turned from one of confusion to shock, and then to undignified rage. Kai saw Larry mutter a few words to Bryan which seemed to douse the fire in his eyes as he nodded.

When Larry moved off to see about the serving of more drinks, Bryan approached the amused bluenette and took the vacant seat beside him. All was silent for a moment, Kai smirking to himself and trying to make eye-contact with the bartender, Bryan watching Kai in the dirty mirror directly across from them. Finally, he spoke, "You think you're pretty damn cute don't you Hiwatari?"

"Says the guy holding a Shirley Temple." Kai responded with a chuckle.

"Yeh, I'm saving it for Tala when he gets here."

That froze the smirk upon Kai's face and he snapped around to stare at the now amused Russian, who had obviously known the reaction his words would provoke. Crimson eyes began quickly assessing what he could, trying to find some trace of a lie in the others expression, and he growled softly as Bryan held a perfect poker face and gave nothing away. Nothing but the gleam of malicious triumph that flashed through his eyes and mocked Kai's weakness. The bluenette tried to remain unimpressed and managed to reply, "Speaking of Tala, how are your nuts? I heard they almost got crushed this afternoon."

"He likes to play rough, doesn't he?" Bryan mused thoughtfully, spinning the glass that had acted as a conversation starter between his fingers as he returned his gaze to the mirror. Kai knew he was still being analyzed, and so turned his own eyes back towards Larry, and when he finally caught the others attention he signaled that he required another drink. "No response? Well, I guess you wouldn't say. But I've heard from a few of the other guys on the team and they all say the same thing."

"Gossiping like girls hmm? Maybe I should have ordered you a Pink Lady instead."

"The only girlish one is your ex Kai. He cries like a girl who just got her cherry busted **every single day** in those locker rooms, and not just for me..."

Relief washed over the –up until now- furious bluenette as those words left the other males lips. Tala may have done many things in the sack, but not since Kai had deflowered him had he cried. Unless the illiterate Russian could not tell the difference between crying and moans, whimpers and pleads. The remark also sounded just…too desperate, to be true. As if Bryan had been grasping at any straw he could think to fling at the unperturbed bluenette. And so he laughed, softly, and shook his head. "You seem to forget Bryan; I fucked him every night for four and a half years, I know **exactly **how he is in bed. So come back and talk to me when you've actually fucked him instead of just fantasizing about it. Then you may be able to try pushing those buttons. Enjoy your drink sweetheart, don't let it leave too bitter of an aftertaste."

Kai waited for some witty response about an aftertaste he had left in Tala's mouth, but none were forthcoming. Instead the other sat silently and waited until Larry returned, and for the first time he noticed the bulky bartender was carrying three bottles of beer. He placed them down on the counter, where Bryan promptly picked them up and walked away without another word. "That discussion didn't seem so friendly." Larry remarked casually as he put another shot before Kai, who grabbed it and tossed it down quickly, hoping it would cool his temper.

"It wasn't."

"I see. Anythin' to do with that little redhead you normally got hanging on your arm?"

"…what gave it away?"

"He ain't here, is he? And y'all never were far apart when you came before." Larry seemed to remember him, and Kai felt vaguely bad for not remembering the bartender in return. After a moment the bulkier male decided to continue. "Ain't my business what goes on with folks in the bar, and I don't wanna hear no queer stuff, no offence. If you was havin' troubles with a lady I'd be glad to hear you out, but I can't stomach that other stuff. Just take it from me – don't let that kid over there get you into somethin' you can't handle. He got three of his friends over there with a reservation for more to be joinin' him. Enjoy yourself, keep your head down, and stay off the hard stuff. Got it?"

"Then make the next one a Tuborg."

Larry smacked a meaty hand upon the counter-top and yelled down the bar to check if they had that type of beer in-stock. When the shout came back as a yes, he grinned. "You're in luck, I didn't think we served queer European beers."

Though normally Kai would have taken the queer word as an insult, he somehow found himself unable to do so when faced with this jolly, tattooed, ripped Santa Claus. "It's better than Bud." He shot back with a smirk.

"I'll take your word for it, I only drink American."

Kai gnawed on his tongue, swinging his eyes around the crowded bar, but found himself unable to locate Bryan amongst the patrons shoving their way towards the stripper area or seated at any of the nearby tables. One area, close to the back, was obscured by several pool tables and the two or three groups of men using them. He twirled his shot glass on a finger, feeling none the better even after drinking the potent elixir, and stared vacantly into the mirror until Larry dropped his beer before him and intended to depart when Kai finally decided to ask, "That guy earlier, those friends he was with…"

"Ayuh?"

"There a redhead with them?"

"One, and a real chunky blonde. But it weren't your redhead."

"You sure?"

"Sure am, would put that fifty you slipped me earlier on it, and I ain't a gamblin' man. Hell, I'd even bet you an extra fifty that it weren't him."

"As a bartender I'm sure you have a good memory for faces, but what makes you so sure it isn't?"

"Cus he just walked in with another guy."


End file.
